


A Tale Of Kings

by Chacw



Series: The chronicle of a quiet demon who gets caught up in other people's problems [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Transcendence (Gravity Falls)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 19:11:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14796305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chacw/pseuds/Chacw
Summary: hey ThisCat come back, I miss your work, it was really good. :thumbsup:





	A Tale Of Kings

On the outer reaches of the solar system sat a little girl staring out her window, for her life was simple. Drift around collecting solar power, her father would tend the gardens while she sat there, no entertainment, no sparkles, it wasn't until she looked out the widow did she enjoy her home. Looking out over the sea of stars her eyes always landed on a certain pair, her pair. For those stars always shined the brightest to her, they were her favourite, she didn't know why and didn’t think she would.

One day looking out her window she saw another ship, this was common, but what wasn't was the fact it was heading right towards, as it neared she could read it side, it simple said “Starchaser” in large bright blue letters, as it paused a signal came over asking to board.

The doors opened to reveal and elderly lady with a large, she thinks it’s a dog, but she couldn't see any eyes, and it had massive teeth sticking out oddly from its mouth. The elderly lady had bandages covering her eyes, and a firm grip on the short lease leading towards the dog, she had a truly happy and content smile on her face, after exchanging pleasantries with her father she said simply “In my old age I have became lonely traveling the stars, I simply would like some company for the day, may I join you and spread some knowledge upon you?”

“Thank you ma’am but I have many duties I need to do to keep this old ship running, if you could entertain my daughter that would be nice, there are not many activities someone like her enjoys doing aboard this ship, so please let me work so she doesn't have to, my daughter is truly the star of my life, make her smiles shine as bright as I remember and you will be welcome aboard whenever you like.”

The old lady guided by the dog and the girl traveled back to her room, it was small and covered in all shades of colors, sitting on the floor so the old lady could sit on her bed she asked “So what wisdom would you like to tell me ma’am?”

A genuine smile crossed the old lady’s lips as she said “How about a story, A tale of kings and conflict and friends”

“That sounds wonderful” The girl said, thinking that it would be long and boring, but she was raised with better manners then to deny joy from her elders.

 

“ Long ago, before people, planets, and stars, there were three kings, a king of destruction, a king of creation, and a king of the abnormal. For ages the King of creation, and the king of destruction fought, one would make something to harm the other and the other would cast it aside for no king could be harmed like this, back and forth they would make something to destroy the other creations, for the king of destruction was truly the brother to the king of creation, they both made, and they both destroyed. One day they looked over what they had made and what they had broken and both kings cried, for all the beautiful things made looked wrong, they stopped their endless fighting to create something neutral, something to watch and know that things would always be balanced, for what is made must be destroyed. They made the first crow, as tricky and clever as either of them, the crow would always sit in between them watching. The most beautiful things you could ever imagine would be made, and later destroyed. One day the stars were made, and planets pulled together with the most primal of magic, they both wanted change, but neither could break the cycle they had made together, they would make life, and the life would die, they would make magical creatures to live long and watch, but they grew envious of stronger creatures and fought among themselves, those who were made to be immortal would kill each other, others grew stronger, the Fae sat and watched the beautiful world around them change and grow, they wanted a constant, a beauty that would always be there, that came together and made themselves a home weaving it directly into reality, as long as they stayed beings could always find beauty at a price.

“Instead of making things to be beautiful, they made things to destroy, and a land for them to call home, this where the mindscape came from, a land for the worst and the strongest of beings to call home, it made them strong, but limited their destruction for there must always be a balance, with this came demons of all shapes and sizes, their only goal was to grow stronger so they could destroy more, each demon searches for someway to become strong, few find it. Next life was given out, souls were made and vessels to hold them, vessels that varied even more then the demons, some could touch the mindscape, others cant. As ugly and as scary the demons were these entities were beautiful and varied. For as both souls and demons existed there was balance. throughout the endless years the kings would still fight, both making the same things, only for them to be destroyed, this went on for longer than anyone wanted. The king of the abnormal sat patiently, knowing one day his brothers would see the necessity of him. Out of all these beings two souls and two demons were given goals, none would know their goal, but all of them would succeed in their goals.

There was the worldchanger, the soul who would become everything and nothing, grow old with the stars, and build his own world one day.

There was the smiling one, The soul to hold the worldchanger close and tell them what to be, a monster, a killer, a friend, a father, they were his guiding light as he stood still in a changing world.

There was the Madman, A demon so insane his own species banished him, delusional and crazy but they had the most important role, for from his greed and arrogance the worldchanger would be born, not of the same anger and greed but from the love of the soul he was.

And finally there was the scholar, A different demon made from the last traces of the crow, he was one not seeking raw power but for knowledge, someone to watch the world change and help all other parties prepare, the right souls to use, the right place to be. Learning as much as the universe would let him, just so he could learn how the universe would change.

These beings obtained their goals not from the king of creation nor the king of destruction but from the king of the abnormal, for the king of the abnormal finally stepped in to help, he asked in a way only his brothers would hear “Why must things stay the same, for our jobs have been done for ages, there are those who live to destroy, and those who live to create, what they need now is change, a chance to become what they want, let us put down our tools and watch.” 

“Dear brother we can’t, for we have done this for so long that our hands know only what we do now, we shall be struck down before we could ever stop” said the other kings in unison.

“Then sleep loved ones, let your power flow and surround this world, let the planets change, and life to spread, put down your hammers and let go of the power you hold, for your power shall lead to change, and change shall lead us to our rest.”

 

And with one final laugh the twin kings let go of their collected power, the magic spread like a wave covering all beings and planets. But only one planet could use it properly, they made the most wonderous spells, they used demons to destroy enemies, and magic to build friends, everyone was in a natural cycle of creation and destruction. Seeing that things were not changing at all the king of the abnormal locked magic away waiting for the worldchanger. He had set entities their own goals and sat back to watch the world change, for change is abnormal.

All goals were met, the worldchanger came and thrived, the madman earned his reward, and the smiling one kept the worldchanger in balance, to this day this is how things have been, but the worldchanger always becomes lost without his smiling one, and right now the smiling one is needed.”

“Why did you tell me this?” the little girl said.

“For it is my job to make you smile, and once you smile I am once again unneeded.”

“But where do I start, the only being that could possibly be as powerful as this worldchanger is Alcor, and he hasn't been seen in over 1000 years. I may smile but what change would that bring?”

Putting a smile on her face the old lady said “Joy, for as long as his star shines bright and smiles, he will always be there, and the universe needs him, not now, maybe not for a very long time, but soon he will change everything and everything will be purified, a new world with new stories will be made, and it will be perfect.”

 

“But how will I smile? There is nothing here to do. For I myself have found no joy, so how may he?”

Reaching into her coat the old lady pulled out a book titled “ Tales from the shepard” this book has brought who ever held it joy, open to a random page and read, find a blank page and color, this book was made to bring joy, so let it do its job and help you with yours.”

“What will become of you, you live a lonely existence with little joy, don't you need this more?”

“You misunderstand me, i’m not doing this for you, i'm doing it for him, for he is my friend and it hurts me to see him like this, i have seen this too many times in the past, and for once i'm going to help him, for he is my purpose, everything needs him and he needs my help, so go little star and smile.” with that the old lady shimmered and vanished, the dog and the ship vanishing as well leaving the girl and her father alone with the only change being the book sitting on her bed.

Picking up the book as her father walked in the little girl began to read, and began to smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hey ThisCat come back, I miss your work, it was really good. :thumbsup:


End file.
